A new life
by Kaye101
Summary: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Miroku go to a slave sell all knowing the slave they want. Sesshomaru sees a girl that catches his eye and buys her. Her attitude amuses him and draws him closer to her... Is this the start of something new or a simple mistake?
1. Chapter 1: The slave

"Come on are you guys ready?" Miroku shouted from the car. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru trudged outside to see him already sitting in the car nearly jumping out of his seat.

"I've never seen him more excited." Inuyasha muttered and his ears fell flat when Miroku honked.

"Hn." Sesshomaru said walking ahead and climbing into the back of the red hummer. It was totally black inside but it felt relaxing for Sesshomaru. Inuyasha came in shortly after him mumbling something about 'sensitive ears' and 'headaches' before he settled into a seat across from Sesshomaru.

"You plan on buying one?" Inuyasha grumbled slightly to Sesshomaru. He offered his half breed, dog demon brother a small nod.

"What kind?" Inuyasha asked.

"Girl. Virgin. Black hair. Small." Sesshomaru grunted.

"You'll end up crushing her." Inuyasha ended up breaking out in laughter. Sesshomaru shot him a small scowl.

"Silence little brother. What of you to judge considering you have not thought up the human you wish to wait on you hand and foot?" Sesshomaru said. "Besides I have no need to use a worthless human that way."

"Hey I'm buying mine I'll use it for what I want. Anyways I won't buy one unless it is a she." Inuyasha muttered.

"Hn, wonder why." Sesshomaru mummbled under his breath. He enjoyed the satisfaction of watching his younger brother turn as red as his shirt.

"What about you Miroku?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku snorted and Inuyasha could pratically hear Miroku's eyes roll.

"Black hair. Feisty. Lovely rear. Nice breasts." Miroku said deamily.

"Eyes on the road." Sesshmaru growled snapping Miroku out of his dazed state.

"Stupid mutt." Miroku muttered.

"I will make you pull this car around." Sesshomaru threatned.

"But we're already here." Inuyasha said.

"Hn." Sesshomaru folded his arms over his chest.

They all got out of the hummer and unhurriedly walked into a huge, brown building. Girls were tied to the wall nearly naked in only red or white panties. Red for non-virgins, the tainted, white for virgins, pure ones. Not many demons were there yet so not many human girls were gone. Sesshomaru looked over many girls carefully but none of them seemed to be the right one he was looking for.

His eyes fell on a petite girl of five feet with long dark hair and chocolate doe eyes staring at the ground. She wore simple white cotton panties but demons seemed to avoid her. He walked slowley towards her and her head raised slightly to look at him. Her eyes held nothing but fear and anger as she stared at the man before her with long, silver hair. When he reached out to touch her she growled, really growled at him. Sesshomaru ignored it and brushed back some of her hair with a light feathery stroke.

"Find one you prefer yet sir?" a plump demon asked.

"How much for this one?" Sesshomaru asked in a hallow voice as always.

"5,000." the plump man said.

"Why so cheap?" Sesshomaru asked. Hs voice and face refused to show his confusion.

"She's got horrible manners and no respect for those stronger than her." the man sneered at The girl.

"Monsters don't get respect." she muttered. The plump man raised a hand to smack her but Sesshomaru grabbed it and snapped his arm.

"I'll take her." he said as the man cried out in pain on the ground. Sesshomaru dropped the monney on him and started to untie her. The small girl struggled to get away from the demon dog but failed. Sesshomaru tied her hands behind her back gently but not showing emotions towards her as he searched for Miroku and Inuyasha. Inuyasha had already found him one but apparently Miroku couldn't decide.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru called. Inuyasha looked at him and smirked.

"What?" he asked.

"I shall wait in the hummer until you two decide to leave." Sesshomaru sighed and lead the small girl away.

_**Me: review and get cookies!**_

_**Sesshomaru: Hn. Just join the dark side they have plenty of cookies.**_

_**Miroku: Yes my friend, but, their cookies have rasins in them.**_

_**Me: Mine have chocolate chips!**_

_**Inuyasha: Doesn't chocolate kill dogs? *ear twitches***_

_**Me: I'm writing this fanfiction and in it doggies (even cute ones like Sesshomaru) are immune to the deathly chocolate...Besides your a half breed.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Finally someone agrees... Hold on... I'm not cute I'm sexy.**_

_**Inuyasha and Miroku: I'm hotter than you.**_

_**Me:SHUT UP YOU ALL GIVE ME A HEAD ACHE. Any way review and get chocolate chip cookies.**_


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

That stupid dog demon touched me. THEN BOUGHT ME LIKE I WAS SOME OBJECT! Still watching Zuki crumpled on the floor in pain was fun to watch. He led me to a huge red hummer and helped me stumble into it. He removed the ropes from my wrist and I fled to the other side of the hummer covering my breast with my arms. After a while he seemed to noticed and tossed me the black jacket he wore. It was big enough to go down to my mid thigh when I put it on and zipped it up. He seemed to be ignoring my every move but I wasn't complaining about it.

The door to the hummer opened and to human girls came in with another dog demon. The girls seemed oddly familar. Their eyes focused on me as a smaller human came in, this one a boy. He had black hair , wearing white boxers and looked to be eight years old, meanwhile the two girls seemed to be seventeen to eighteen like me.

"Sit down." the demon said to the two girls as the boy was stuck staring at me. I froze as his eyes bore into mine. He took a step towards me and the demon had the nerve to touch him. I automatically jumped up with a growl rising in my throat.

"Let. Go. Of. HIM." I shouted. The boy the demon held I had relized was my little brother.

"Don't go off telling me what to do." the demon said. He smacked me but I didn't move an inch as I felt the sting in my cheek.

"Rin." the boy whimpered straining against the demons grasp.

"Inuyasha, let him go. I want to see what happens." The demon that bought me said.

"Fine." Inuyasha mumbled. He let go of his grip and the boy flung himself at me.

"R-R-Rin...I-I...want D-Dad and M-Mom." the boy sobbed. I held him in my arms and carried him back to the seat and rocked him back and forth.

"Shh, I know Koga. Don't worry I won't let these mutts hurt you." I whispered in his ear knowing they could hear me quite well. I recieved a growl from Inuyasha but ignored it.

"D-Don't leave me pl-please." he begged.

"Shh, I won't. It's okay Koga. Shh, don't worry." I said holding him tightly.

SPOV

I watched as they held each other and as Rin tried to comfort the crying boy in her arms. Soon we arrived at the mansion and unloaded all the slaves. Rin and the little boy named 'Koga' were reluctant to let go of each other the as they got out. Koga kept glancing at Inuyasha waiting for him to pull Koga away.

"How much did you pay for the boy?" I asked Inuyasha.

"100,000. Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll double it for him." I said in a bored voice. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at me and I could see the gears spinning in his head.

"Triple." Inuyasha bargained.

"Fine." I sighed taking out my wallet. I handed him thw money silently and he was grinning like a fool when he looked at it all.

"Hey, brat." Inuyasha called to Koga who automatically hid behind a growling Rin causing Inuyasha to roll his eyes.

"Congrats, Sesshomaru has a heart and bought you so you could stick around with your girlie there." Inuyasha said.

"Monsters don't have hearts." Rin said.

"Ungrateful brat." Inuyasha sneered.I hit him in the back of the head and he shut up.

"Fallow." I said turning and walking off as Rin nodded to a nervous Koga to fallow. I led them to a room about 10 ft by 12 ft with only a bed and a dresser in it.

"This is the boy's room." I said simply. Rin gently nudged the boy into the room and it was obvious he was terrified to be left alone but I soft shut the door and started walking again. I could hear her small footsteps behind me and praticaly feel the hate rolling off her. I opened a door next to my room. Her room contaned of a bed, walk in closet, personal bathroom, computer, and television.

"Your's." I said.

"Why didn't Koga have much of anything?" she asked clearly upset of the fact.

"Because I wasn't planning on buying him." I used my I-don't-give-a-shit-about-anything voice.

"Then why did you?" she asked with narrowed eyes. I sighed heavily.

"Because Inuyasha has a snapped temper issue and would gladly hit his slave, meanwhile I don't give a damn about training you or teaching you respect so long as you do as told. So if you would like him to go with Inuyasha I will gladly go take back my $300,000. If not than good night." I said closing her door. When I got into my bed I realized she still had my jacket but decided to not leave my room again.

Normal POV

Rin paced her room no longer wearing the filthy dog demon's jacket. Instead it lay at the foot of her bed as she raided the closet for suitable clothing to wear. She stuck with pink pajama pants and a purple shirt. She started up the computer and dug in the desk it sat on. There was a Ipod, headphones, batteries, CD's, game consoles and games for them. Rin tried the internet praying for a little luck. Yes, she was on. She quickly went to youtube and plugged in the headphones. She started singing softly to herself after a while of listening to diffrent songs.

_The tide is high but I'm holding on_

_I'm gonna be you number one_

_I'm not the kind of girl who gives up just like that_

_Oh no_

_Everytime that I get that feeling _

_You give me something to beleive in every_

_Everytime that I got you near me_

_I know the way that I want it to be_

_And you know I'm gonna take my chance now_

_I'm gonna make it happen somehow_

_And you know I can take the pressure_

_A moments pain for a lifetime pleasure_

SPOV

I could her her voice clearly through the wall and it sounded amazing even though muffled. I shook my head to clear the thought. No, don't think like that you stupid dog. I cursed myself.

Why'd I even buy a slave? I asked myself. I don't need one.

_You wanted someone for comfort. _The _**small**_ voice in my head whispered.

I need no comfort. I scowlded myself mentally.

_Yes. You wanted a girl hoping for someone to love. You wanted to make sure you weren't a monster but you just got a girl with an attitude. _It sang. Sesshomaru mentally cursed himself for having an argument with himself. God he didn't know what he was thinking going to a slave purchase.

_**Me: Noooo I think Sesshy is going insane.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Don't call me Sesshy.**_

_**Miroku: Bad news...I went to the dark side... Turns out they ran out of cookies now all they have are waffles.**_

_**Inuyasha: Why was I not in this one much? *ear twitches***_

_**Me: Because your the slave owner that will gladly smack a disobedient slave.**_

_**Inuyasha: So?**_

_**Me: So **__**Sesshomaru**__** wouldn't lay a hand on Rin or Koga.**_

_**Rin:He better damn well keep his hands off my brother!**_

_**Sesshomaru: I have no intrest in hurting either of you.**_


	3. Chapter 3

RPOV

I awoke to a constant rapping on my door and groaned. I pulled the blankets over my head trying to ignore the annoying sound but failed miserably.

"Go away." I called out my voice only barely muffled by my blanket.

"Very well I will go to wake up Koga than." Sesshomaru called through the door. I hopped up and flung open the door to find Sesshomaru standing there with an amused expression.

"Don't you dare go near him." I growled.

"To late he's already downstairs eating in the kitchen." Sesshomaru called as he walked away. I groaned and slammed the door shut before dressing in dark jeans and a orange shirt. I slipped on simple black shoes and headed downstairs. It took ten minutes to find the kitchen where a very happy looking Koga with a stack of pancakes infront of him.

"Where'd you get those?" I asked warily.

"Lord Sesshomaru had them made for me." he said drowning them in syrup.

"Lord my ass." I snorted.

"Watch your manners." Inuyasha yawned coming in. Koga's eyes filled with fear instantly. Inuyasha smirked and placed his hand on Koga's head, ignoring his fliching, and messed up his hair.

"Relax squirt." Inuyasha said yawning again. Koga tried fixing his hair but failed miserably. "I can't punish you and you've done nothing wrong, so good boy." Inuyasha winked.

"Inuyasha your scaring the boy." a man said walking in. Sesshomaru came in and slapped Inuyasha in the back of the head on his way by.

"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha asked furiously.

"Shut up there are small ears in the room." Miroku said.

"Koga," Sesshomaru said. Koga's eyes held slight fear when Sesshomaru referred to him.

"Y-Yes?" he asked.

"What would you perfer in your room? I wasn't planning on buying anyone else so your room lacked everything Rin had." Sesshomaru said. Koga's face lighten up like it was an early christmas for him. He started talking off Sesshomaru's ear with things he wanted. Sesshomaru looked completely focused on whatever he was saying as I grabbed myself a cup of coffee. Ten minutes later Koga had finally stopped his rambling and Sesshomaru nodded.

"You will have what you requested in your room by this afternoon. You are allowed any where in the house and there is a garden outside if you wish to go out. We have several dogs but I perfer you play with the young ones. They are not trained so they won't bite you for not knowing you. I will return later on today." Sesshomaru said getting up and leaving. Koga turned back to me with a smile.

"I like him." Koga said.

"I don't. Come on you want to go play with the dogs?" I asked him standing up.

"Yes." he said racing outside. Inuyasha was quietly talking to Miroku in a corner of the kitchen when we headed out. Koga went to the puppies like there was a magnet pulling him. He rolled around on the ground laughing as the puppies attack him to play. I walked to a small white puppy that looked almost dead and figured it was the runt of the litter. It was whimpering softly and looked completely helpless as I picked it up. The mother was watching Koga warily and didn't even pay attention to the runt that was in my arms.

SPOV

When I returned hours later Rin and Koga were outside. Koga was being chased by the Young dogs while Rin sat with the runt in her arms. Rin had a sad expression at the nearly dead dog in her arms. I sighed quietly and rubbed my temples roughly. Servents were decorating Koga's room how he wantedt and Inuyasha was arguing with Miroku on which book was better than the other. I walked outside unhurriedly and Rin glanced up at me before giving her attention to the runt again.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru." Koga waved from about thirty yards away from Rin.

"Hello Koga." I nodded in his direction. I croutched next to Rin and stared at the runt she held.

"What do you want?" Rin asked.

"Hn." I said reaching out to pet the dog. He had gotten weaker by the day and as hard as I tried to keep him healthy he's still fallen under. I knew it was useless to keep trying but I didn't want a pup to die.

_Oh Tin man... you do have a heart. _The small voice said to him.

Shut up.

_Oh there went the heart. Look it's running away. I don't blame it I'd do the same thing. _It chuckled.

"It seems that this pup can never get better." I murmured.

"Have you even tried?" Rin asked.

"Believe it or not yes I have tried." I said.

"Oh look the Tin man has a heart." Rin snorted.

_HA! See! I was right! _The voice shouted at him.

"You can try if you want." I shrugged standing up and looking at a Koga that was laughing whith dogs licking his face on the ground.

"Koga! Your room should be done. Would you like to see it now?" I asked. Koga shot up.

"Yes." he smiled racing forward. I started off toward the house when I felt hands gripping my sleeve. I looked down, shocked, to find a smiling Koga holding onto it tightly. I glanced back to see Rin just as shocked as she stared at Koga. When we finally got up to Koga's room he was nearly jumping out of his skkin in joy. He raced in side and started to look around with a big smile. His room was decorated with a huge Television, black dresser and nightstand, PS3, 25 games for it, a computer, his bed had dark green covers on it and was now jumping on it excitedly. He landed on his rear when Inuyasha came in veiw.

"What's going on in here squirt?" he asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru got me all this stuff." Koga said shyly.

"Lord my ass." Rin said suddenly walking by with the runt in her arms still.

"Are you going to say that everytime I say Lord Sesshomaru?" Koga pouted. Rin backed up and poked her head into the room.

"Lord my ass." she said. Koga stuck his tongue out at her and sheblew a rasberry at him. Inuyasha turned to me.

"I feel so sorry for you." he said earning a smack in the back of the head by me.

"I feel sorry for you." Rin said to Inuyasha earning a small tap in the back of the head by me.

"Hold on I get a hit in the back of the head and she gets a tap?" Inuyasha asked his ear twitching.

"Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't hit a girl." Koga said.

"Ha! Lord my ASS!" Rin laughed. I tapped the back of her head again.

"So hold on, your name is Lord my ass?" Inuyasha asked. I smacked him again. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Yes it is." she said. I reached my hand up again but she bolted for her room.

_**Me: Ha that was a cute moment in the end.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Hn. I'm not Lord my ass.**_

_**Rin: Wanna bet?**_

_**Miroku: I WANT MY COOKIES *Throws plate of waffles at wall."**_

_**Sango: When am I coming in?**_

_**Kagome: Yeah?**_

_**Rin: Poor puppy. **_

_**Koga: YAY PS3!**_

_**Me: Get people to review Rin and I'll let da puppy live.**_

_**Rin: PLEASE REVIEW! DO IT FOR THE PUPPY IF NOT FOR ME!**_


	4. Chapter 4

NPOV

After a couple of days before Eddie (the runt puppy) to start to gain some strength. Rin used bottles to feed him and gave him extra vitamins. Sesshomaru insisted on waking her up every morning despite her protests.

"Time to get up Koga's already running around outside." he said one morning. Rin completely blocked out his words. Her body ached and she felt like shit. The knocking continued and she threw a book at the door.

"Go away." she said. She'd spent most of the night tossing and turning.

"Rrrriiiinnnn." he growled giving her a warning that if she didn't get up he'd drag her out of bed.

"You come in here and I swear no matter how sick I am right now I will claw out your eyes and shove them up your ass." Rin groaned. She heard him walk away afer a couple of minutes and quickly slipped into sleep again.

-3 hours later-

Sesshomaru knocked on Rin's door softly. He heard her shift in the bed and her breathing changed as he realized he'd woken her up.

"Sesshomaru I swear if that's you I'm going to open that door and beat you senseless with a shoe." Rin groaned sounding like shit. He rolled his eyes and opened the door. A book flew by his head barely missing him.

"Hey I just came to give you some medicine." he said. Rin froze with a hard cover book in hand and sighed. She sat up and Sesshomaru automatically saw that she did indeed look sick. Eddie was curled up at the foot of her bed looking up at him. Eddie had gotten stronger and stronger thanks to Rin and he was glad of that.

"Yay medicine." she said. Sesshomaru handed Rin a thing of medicine and she wrinkled her nose up.

"Ew NightQuil." she said.

"Would you have preferred something cherry flavored, or maybe grape?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin rolled her eyes.

"It's fine." Rin said pouring her some. She checked the measurement before plugging her nose and downing it. Eddie was wagging his tail and looking up at Sesshomaru who reached down to pet him.

"I have no clue how you did it but you did it." Sesshomaru murmured.

"I'm amazing that's how. Now get out because right now I'm amazingly sick." she said.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Koga called.

"Lord my ass!" Rin called back. Sesshomaru tapped the back of her head and left the room, closing the door behind him.

SPOV

I saw Koga being held over the railing of the stairs by Inuyasha. I sighed at the struggling Koga that was glaring at Inuyasha.

"Pull him up." I said.

"But he hit me." Inuyasha whined.

"Let go of him Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha smiled and released Koga. I was right after him. Koga was screaming loudly even after I caught him. Inuyasha and his slave stood looking over the edge at us. When my feet hit ground Koga's eyes opened and he smiled.

"Again, again, again." Koga chanted.

"Your crazy Koga!" Inuyasha yelled down at him.

"I can't believe you went through with that." his slave giggled.

"I second that Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Why do I have a feeling that was planned?" I asked. Koga smiled and nodded.

"It was." Koga giggled. "And it worked because we all know Inuyasha wanted to push me over the railing."

I sighed, set him down and crouched to his height.

"Not again. Your sister would kill Inuyasha and me." I said. Koga nodded and threw his arms around my neck startling me.

"Sorry Lord Sesshomaru." he said pulling away and running outside.

"Oh I think he's taken a liking to you Sesshomaru." Miroku said from the railing.

"Hn. Why don't you run back to your sex toy." I said.

"Hey don't be mean to Sango she's nice." Miroku said.

"Yeah that's why she slaps you when your hand wonders to far south." Inuyasha snickered. I rolled my eyes and spent the next hour watching Koga run around outside before he insisted on going swimming out back. I read while he splashed around in the pool obviously enjoying himself. Soon Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango joined in. They played Marco Polo for a while before playing pool tag for the next two an a half hours.

"Hey Sesshomaru come get in." Inuyasha called.

"Not likely." I muttered.

"Party Pooper." Miroku said.

"So if Lord Sesshomaru is a party pooper does that mean Inuyasha is just a pooper?" Koga asked.

"Lord my ass." Rin's voice floated down. I looked up to find her window wide open and her sitting on the sill. Suddenly Inuyasha was out of the water and behind her.

"Boo!" he yelled. Rin jumped a foot in the air and slipped off the sill. I was to slow and before I knew it she landed in the pool with a loud splash. Koga was suddenly screaming.

"No! No! Get her out! She can't swim! She's afraid of the water!" Koga screamed. Everyone looked at him confused than at Rin who was still at the bottom of the pool. We waited and she still didn't move.

"Fuck." Inuyasha cused.

"Get her out!" Koga said and I was in the water before he could blink pulling her up. When we surfaced she coughed up a gallon of water. I swam to the side and hoisted her up onto the side.

"Inuyasha," she choked out. "I'm going to cut off both of your heads, freeze them, and ship them to you in a box." she said.

"Sorry Rin." he said. I picked Rin up in my arms and carried her back to her room. Inuyasha was already outside again so it was empty. I set her down on her bed and went to her closet. Handing her some pajamas I turned and left the room for her to change and get settled into her bed again.

I was going to murder Inuyasha for that.


	5. Chapter 5

RPOV

I sat up the next morning feeling a hell of alot better. I showered quickly and when I got out there was a soft knock on the door. I opened it and found Koga standing there.

"Hey shorty." I said as Eddie jumped up and walked out of the room.

"Feeling better?" Koga asked.

"Yes." I said as we headed downstairs.

"Good. Lord Sesshomaru took me to a bookstore while you were asleep and we got tons of books." Koga said. I listened to him talk about all of the books he got and how Sesshomaru took him to the library so he could get his own card than he took Koga out for some ice cream while he ran some arrends.

"Sounds like you two had fun." I said. Eddie trotted along happily besides me until we crossed paths with Inuyasha. Koga seemed fine with him now but I still held a grudge.

"Uh, Hi Rin." he said sheepishly.

"Mutt." I said.

"Listen I'm sorry for the other day I didn't know you didn't like the water and I wouldn't have scared you if I did. Trust me I already got hit for it." Inuyasha said lifting up his shirt to reveal a bruise on his stomach. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Sesshomaru?" I asked.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha nodded.

"Your forgiven." I said. Inuyasha smiled and looked at something over my shoulder before grabbing Koga and throwing him over the railing. A flash of silver shot past me and over the railing to a screaming Koga. I hit Inuyasha in the chin HARD and looked over the railing to see Sesshomaru holding a giggling Koga.

"What did I tell you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I didn't plan it Inuyasha just threw me." Koga giggled. I walked down the stairs as Sesshomaru set down Koga. I sighed and realized that had happened before.

SPOV

I saw Inuyasha throw Koga over the railing and zipped past Rin and caught the screaming boy in my arms, landing lightly on my feet.

"What did I tell you?" I asked.

"I didn't plan it Inuyasha just threw me." Koga giggled softly. I set him am=nd saw Rin standing with her arms over her chest and tapping her foot impatiently. Eddie was tugging on Koga's pants and pulled him outside.

"What was that?" rin asked me.

"Koga and Inuyasha planned it before and this time it was just Inuyasha. They planned it so Koga would get a kick out of it and Inuyasha would finally be able to throw him to the ground." I said simply beofre walking away. I heard her growl in frustration and stomp outside.

_Your a real ass you know that? _my annoying small voice said.

If I'm an ass you are.

_Noooooo I'm that small part of your brain that is nice and pink while the rest is bad and black. _

Hn.

_You just don't know how to handle people's feelings... or girl's for that matter._

I **DON'T** need girl advice!

_*coughs* Yesyoudo. Oh excuse me. I've had a bad cough all day._

Whatever.

RPOV

I sat on my bed flipping through the channels slowly, unamused of what was on. I settled on CMT country music for awhile. I heard a knock on my door after about twenty minutes.

"What?" I called out. Sesshomaru opened the door and looked at me for half a second.

"Koga wants to know if your goning to eat dinner." Sesshomaru said.

"No."

"May I ask why?"

"No."

"Are you going to say more than 'no'?"

"No."

"I'm an ugly bastard." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes you are." I smiled innocently.

"You said more than no." Sesshomaru said.

"No." I said. Sesshomaru closed the door and walked away.

**He tried to trick you. **Rin's small voice rang out.

And he failed.

**So you think.**

So I know.

**He's not ugly though... Kinda cute**

No he isn't.

**And he get's along with Koga pretty well.**

Shut up.

**You know it's true.**

He's a demon. SHUT UP!

**Whatever.**

Whatever.

_**Me: Ohhhhh now Rin's losing her mind.**_

_**Rin: He's not cute!**_

_**Sesshomaru: You think I'm cute?**_

_**Rin: NO!**_

_**Inuyasha: HELL YEAH I THREW KOGA!**_

_**Koga: Hey! Shut up.**_

_**Rin: Koga! Language!**_

_**Miroku: WHERE ARE MY COOKIES!**_

_**Sango *slaps Miroku* Shut up. Yay I'm in the story.**_

_**Kagome:Same here.**_

_**Me: Reivew and I might post you in my next chapter if your my favorite. (Sumire86 is winning.)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys,**_

_**Gonna send a shout out here to some people before the story.**_

_**Thanks to Sumire86 with her most resent review**_

_**I loved the chapter...I really like your characterization of Rin...Koga is too**_

_**cute for words...I can't wait for the next chapter and hopefully the start of**_

_**Rin and Sesshomaru's relationship...update soon :D**_

_**Who knows maybe. I might be planning on waiting two more chapter before I begin their relationship. *wink wink***_

_**And ShinkuNoArisu**_

_**Yaay, you updated! i thouht i had to wait a week. and i like it! and that rin**_

_**is starting to waver**_

_**Thank you. I will never take longer than two to three days unless I'm (A) sick (B) grounded (12) to busy with junior high drama *groans* (P) mentally insane (Z) I have basically died or got hit by a truck and have ended up in the hospital or (Q) I have writers block. And I think Rin is stupid as hell for fighting about Sesshomaru not being cute. Oh wait... I basically just called myself stupid... wow... awkward. Moving on.**_

_**And luckycharms16**_

_**i love ur story so far :)**_

_**Thank you I love it too for being my first Fanfiction. And so the story continues...**_

RPOV

Over the next couple days after my argument with myself (pathetic I know) whenever I saw Sesshomaru warmth flooded my cheeks, but didn't stop me from saying 'Lord my ass' whenever Koga let is slip around me. Normally earning myself a tap on the back of the head (causing extreme tomatoe-looking-embarrassment other-whys known as TLE the incureable disease) and a Koga that stuck his tongue out at me. Normally I responded with a wet raseberry or just roll my eyes at him.

"Rin." Koga called one day in his whining voice. I looked up from a book I was currently reading that Koga insisted that Sesshomaru buy for me.

"Yes Koga?" I asked.

"Do you know where Lord Sesshomaru is? He promised I could go swimming today." Koga whined.

"Why don't you go check his room?" I asked.

"I did but he wasn't there." Koga stomped his foot.

"Just go swimming." I rolled my eyes.

"Fi-" Koga cut off and stared at my window. I glanced over my shoulder and saw alot of other demons standing outside the fence. Some were climbing the swiftly and looked out to kill.

"Koga," I spoke lowly and stood up walking calmly towards him.

"Rin what's going on?" He whispered. I grabbed him and turned him towards the door. I glanced back and saw a face at my window. It was a man with dark long hair who smiled evily.

"Koga RUN!" I shouted as the window broke. Koga froze half a second before breaking off in a full sprint with me right behind.

We got as far as five steps down the hall before he appeared infront of us. When he reached for Koga I push him behind me. The guy could kill me but no way in hell was I gonna let Koga die. The man grinnned and focused on my face, wht he didn't see was my leg shooting up between his and nailing him where it hurts. He doubled over and suddenly I was surronded by about ten demons who were reaching for koga and hitting me over and over. I grabbed Koga to me and collapsed onto the ground covering his body with mine.

Kicks hit my sides and head over and over again and I heard a sobbing Koga under me. I felt none of the blows and held Koga to me for all I was worth.

"Koga...I won... won't...let th...them...hurt...you." I whipered between kicks. I knew I wouldn't last much longer and saw my vision turning black after a kick in the head. I knew I was coughing up blood some how in my subconsious and heard screams as I blacked out.

SPOV

Unbelievable. FLIPPIN' UNBELIEVABLE! I'm gone for ONE hour and I come back to find demons raiding my house. I walk in the front door and Inuyasha is already fighting of five.

"Sesshomaru... you need to... find Rin and...Koga." he said between each attack he threw at them. Three down two to go.

I jumped to the top landing and rushed to Rin's room to find demons circled around her. I could barely see Koga hidden underneath her sobbing his eyes out. I soon found my body acting on it's own and killing of demons one by one until I got to a unconsious girl in the middle still holding a crying boy.

"Rin," I said shaking her slightly.

_Ha! I was right you have feelings._

What are you talking about?

_Your afraid of her dying. Look at her bruises and the blood on her mouth. Her chest is barely rising._

Shut up! She's going to live! She's strong she'll fight it. I shook her again

_She's a human. She won't make it._

No. NO. NO! Shut up!

"Rin open your eyes." Koga cried. He was sitting right next to me crying loudly. She didn't move only her chest moving slightly and her breathing becomingmore distant. I shook her harder.

"Damnit Rin if you don't open your eyes right now...!" I shouted. Nothing. "Please." I whispered. Koga was holding her hand tightly and wouldn't stop crying. There were no sounds of fighting anymore and Eddie tugging her sleeve.

RPOV

I could hear them talking but couldn't open my eyes. I hurt everywhere and was very aware of someone shaking me, someone holding my hand, and someone tugging on my sleeve. I was also aware of crying, whimpering that sounded like Eddie, and shouting that sounded like Sesshomaru.

"Damnit Rin if you don't open your eyes right now...!" he shouted. I tried really I did but I couldn't open them. "Please." His voice sounded broken and defeated. I wanted nothing more than to open my eyes and take away the pain in his voice. I tried my eyes and got them to flutter momentarily.

"Rin, please, open your eyes, please." Sesshomaru begged.

SPOV

I sat there only to see her eyes flutter once and for a small groan to escape her lips. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango were standing and looking down at her. I kept shaking her every once in awhile and most of the time got nothing, other times I got a twitch of her hand or a flutter of her eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Koga said his lips still trembling.

"Hn?" I said.

"Where's she going to sleep? Her room widow is broken and so is part of her wall." Koga said. I snorted.

"I'll find her a room." I said to Koga.

"Seriously Koga how dumb are you? This IS a mansion. There are empty rooms everywhere you turn. Retard." Inuyasha said. Koga glared at him and stuck his tongue out.

"Inu...yasha" Rin groaned. Jealousy flared through me. Why was she calling his name?

"What?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"Shut...the...fuck...up." Rin said in a whisper. Inuyasha grumbled about how *humans can't tell him what to do* and something else.

"And...who...the hell...is...tugging..my..sleeve?" she asked.

"Eddie is Rin." Koga said.

"So I take it...your holding my...hand Koga." Rin said.

"Yep."

"That means...Sesshomaru was...shaking me...the whole...time?" Rin asked. I couldn't tell if she was angry or not so hesitated to answer.

"Yeah." I said quietly. She didn't answer for awhile and I got worried.

"I'm tiered." she said. I picked her up bridel style and she squeled, her eyes flying open.

"Put me down." she said. I ignored her and turned to Koga.

"We'll go swimming tomorrow okay?" I said to Koga. He nodded and ran to his room with Eddie chasing him. Rin was gripping my shirt tightly and Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango had dissappeared downstairs. I carried her to the room on the other side of mine and lied her down on the bed.

"Sesshomaru." she said when I turned to walk out of her room.

"Yes Rin?" I asked turning back to her.

"I-I heard you asking me to wake up... telling me to wake up, and I tried really hard to open my eyes but I couldn't. I heard how broken your voice sounded-" she said cutting herself of at my look.

"It's fine. Your awake now and I can't deny what you heard in my voice. I've taken a liking to you and Koga. I'm glad Koga likes me also but I want to know if you like me. I can never tell your emotions and it get frustrating at times." I said.

"Yes. You aren't a stuck up demon but I have to say I don't really respect you. Your still Lord my ass to me." Rin giggled. I tapped the back of her head and she grabbed my hand ,pulling me down and kissing my cheek. I was momentarily frozen than stood up and walked swiftly and stifly out of the room.

_**Me: *whistels innocently***_

_**Rin: Why'd I make first move?**_

_**Sesshomaru: Don't know don't care.**_

_**Rin: Your a ball-less bastard.**_

_**Sesshomaru: *looks down pants* Nope just a bastard.**_

_**Me: Review I'll give you a cookie. Don't review and *grabs Eddie* we will never hear of this dog in the story again. Mwuahahahahahahahahah**_


	7. Chapter 7

RPOV

Sesshomaru seemed to stay distant after that day. He stayed out of the house or with Koga alot taking him swimming or hiking around or SOMETHING that kept him away from me. He'd had somebody fill my new room with everything from my old and add a mini fridge and a bed for Eddie. I had found out our rooms actually had a shared bathroom so that was a little awkward. I went to the bathroom and climbed into the shower.

~~~~~45 minutes later~~~~~

I climbed out of the shower wrapping myself in a huge white towel using a smaller blue towel to dry my hair when the door on Sesshomaru's side opened. Earning a smack across the side of the face by me. His hand raised up right after the connection and grabbed my wrist with his other hand. He looked ready to strike me but froze. His face softened and he dropped his hand.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have raised my hand to you." Sesshomaru said.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway I did it first." I murmured.

"Doesn't matter. You had a reason. I should've knocked." he said leaving the bathroom. I dressed quickly and dried my hair. It took ten minutes before I was satisfied with my hair and when I was I opened Sesshomaru's door to find him at his desk. He looked up and raised an eyebrow. It was the first time I was ever in his room and noticed a laptop on the HUGE bed that looked to be half the size of the room, a huge t.v., a desk, a walk in closet, a dresser, and a nightstand.

"Can I help with something Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Just wanted to get even with you." I said. He let out a small chuckle and shook his head.

"Goodnight Rin." he said with a smile. I crossed the room and gave him a hug.

"Goodnight Sesshy." I smiled. He looked shooked again then raised an eyebrow.

"Sesshy?" he asked. I shook my head and raced out of the room, closing the door behind me and into mine. I climbed into bed and snuggled into my pillow.

SPOV

She kissed my cheek...hugged me...and called me Sesshy. Did that mean anything?

_Sesshy's got a girlfriend._

Not a girlfriend. She's not even intrested.

_Yes she is. Watch...You'll see._

Will not.

I crawled under the covers after turning out the lights. I rubbed my eyes, sat up, and discarded my shirt. Instantly my tail started flicking about. Yep I have a tail, I just keep it out of sight because most people hate it and it distracts them. They frown upon it and most won't talk to me, it scares humans to.

It didn't take long before I was asleep. It also didn't take long before I heard a small knock on my front bedroom door.

"What is it?" I called out. Koga opened the door and poked his head in.

"What did you need Koga?" I asked.

"I know it's going to sound childish but... I kinda had a nightmare." Koga said. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Why didn't you go to Rin?" I asked.

"Because Rin's bed is to small for us both so she always has to sleep on the ground and I feel guilty." Koga admitted.

"Okay come up." I said. He closed the door and climbed up onto the bed next to me fallowed by Eddie.

"Goodnight Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord my ass." Rin's faint voice called to us. We both started laughing and shushed each other.

"Night Koga. Good night Rin." I said raising my voice slightly for Rin to hear.

"Goodnight Lord my ass." she said.

I leaned over and whispered in Koga's ear "It's like she wants me to go over there and tap her in the back of the head." causing him to giggle. Suddenly Koga's eyes widend and I knew he caught sight of my tail.

"You have a tail." he said.

"Yes but no touchy the tail." I said sternly. He giggled and nodded.

"Got it no touchy the tail." he said a little to loudly.

"What tail?" Rin's voice flowed to us.

"Uh-oh now you've done it." I groaned.

Next thing I knew Rin was sitting in my bed trying to mess with my tail and I had to flick it away every time her hand got to close. Koga was smiling and drifting deeper and deeper into sleep. When he was fully asleep Rin smiled.

"What?" I asked. She leaned down and kissed me full on the lips. My eyes went wide in shock and I didn't see her hand as it reached for my tail. Sparks were flying even after she pulled back holding my tail infront of my face.

"Got it." she smiled. I just stared at her shocked before reaching my hand around her waist and pulling her down next to me. It was now her turn to be shocked then blush bright red. Her grip lessened around my tail and I pulled it out.

"No touching the tail." I said wrapping it around her.

"Well the tail is touching me right now." She said smiling shyly.

"Hn. Do you want to get thumped in the back of the head?" I asked. She shook her head slightly as I wrapped my arms around her pulling her to my chest.

_Sesshy's got a girlfriend a human girlfriend._

I don't care what she is or if she wants to be my girlfriend.

_It's so cute... When are you going to claim her as your?_

It's to early for that. You know I can't claim her as my mate unless I know she loves me.

_Hold on! Loves you? No body can LOVE you! Your...well...YOU! And you can't love anyone._

It wouldn't be right unless she does. I don't work THAT way.

_Whatway?_

The way where you go around and mark someone and they end up leaving you because the don't like you anymore or get bored of you. That way.

_Whatever._

Rin shifted slightly and snuck her arms around my waist. Her breath started to even out after awhile and I could tell she was sound asleep.

RPOV

I awoke to find Sesshomaru's arms still wrapped around me tightly. Not tight enough to be uncomfortable but just tight enough to keep me molded to his body. A blush crept into my face again as I thought of last night and the sleeping Koga and Eddie that were less than three feet from us.

"He's already downstairs." Sesshomaru murmured into my hair sleepily.

"Oh." I said relaxing into his hold. He sighed and held me closer.

"Quite blushing." he mumbled. Ofcourse this caused me to blush harder.

"You blush like a girl." He joked earning a smack in the chest by me. I pulled away and sat up.

"You act like a ass." I said sticking my tongue out at him.

"Thank you. It means alot to know you notice." he smiled sitting up and kissing my cheek. Oh, here comes round to of my blush. I thought.

"Smart ass." I said getting out of the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"Your one to talk. Hey Rin." he said before I made it to the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm going to take Koga out to swim today and was... um wondering if... you wanted me to teach you how to swim." Sesshomaru said. I felt my heart rate pick up and my eyes widen.

"If I'm getting anywhere near that damn pool you better not let go of me or you can and give me CPR." I shrugged.

"I doubt you'll need it." he chuckled. I smiled slightly.

"Ask me if I give a damn." I said watching his eyes widen in shock. I walked out of the room satisfied with myself.


	8. Chapter 8

SPOV

I sat watching Koga swim laps and waiting for Rin. I was wearing simple black swim trunks and felt somewhat selfconsious for the scars all along my body. I had exactly sixty-nine scars on my chest, eighty-one on my back, eight one my right arm, and thirteen on my left.

"Hi Rin." Koga smiled. I looked over my shoulder and lost my breath at the sight of Rin standing in a bikini the same color of her skin with thin THIN tied strings on her hips keeping the bottom together and another tie that was thin THIN again inbetween her breasts.

"Hello Koga." she smiled but fear was obvious in her eyes. She met my gaze for a second than looked away blushing. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Hell no." she said. I grabbed her hand and walked her slowly to the edge of the pool. I noticed how she snuck glances at my body whenever she thought I wasn't looking. I slid into the pool and reached a hand out to her. She looked at it but didn't take it. I sighed and grabbed her waist, lowering her next to me in the pool. Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked at me.

I bent down to her ear."Relax." I said softly. I received asmall snort.

"Yeah your so helping with that right now." she mumbled. I let out a soft chuckle and pulled back. Koga watched me pull her softly by the hand deeper into the pool until we were in the tenn foot section. She was basically joined to my body. Her hands holding my arm and both of her legs wrapped around on of mine. I slowly tore her from me with a small smile and held her at arms length away.

"Kick your legs and move your arms." I commanded her. She did as she was told but panicked instantly when I tried to let go. I swear she almost started crying as she begged for me not to. I sighed and pulled her tightly to my chest trying to comfort her.

"You would gladly take on ten demons without a hint of fear but when it comes to water you freak out like a cat." I said smoothing back her hair gently. Her face was still buried in my chest, not that I was complaining.

"I'm surprised Koga's okay with water." Rin whispered.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"Our parents were drowned by our uncle-in-law. We were forced to watch as they struggled and died. I think Koga blanked his mind during that but I couldn't. We only survived because I managed to escape with him then we were caught by demons." Rin said at this point having tears silently running down her face.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again." I said hooking my finger under her chin and angling her face upwards to meet my gaze. I couldn't stop myself and leaned forward, kissing her softly on the lips.

"FINALLY!" Koga shouted along with whoops and hollers. We broke apart to find everyone standing there watching us, even Eddie stood there yipping at us. Koga did a little happy dance and Inuyasha pushed him iinto the pool whistling inoccently. Rin buried her face in my neck with a small groan.

"I have a feeling they knew this was going to happen." she whispered.

"I do too." I whispered back kissing her temple.

"Ofcourse we did. Whenever we looked at you two we expect you to grope at eachother until...well...you get the point." Kagome said indecating to Koga who had just pulled Inuyasha into the pool and had him under with his hands on Inuyasha's shoulders. Rin was blushing brightly and looking upset.

"Oh stop acting like you weren't thinking about it honey." Sango smiled.

"I wasn't...until now." she almost breathed the last part but I still heard and smirked.

Sango rolled her eyes and reached behind Miroku then gave him a hard push that sent him toppling into the pool. Kagome and Sango joined hands and cannon-balled in, splashing everyone.

RPOV

I stared at my ceiling in the dark. It was the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep worth shit. I had awoken twice already from dreams of my parents being drowned by my uncle. He only accomplished that because he had shared blood with a demon that gave him strength to overpower them and as for Koga and I... well we were just kids, not that I didn't scream my head off and throw myself infront of Koga to take his beatings because I did. I tried to protect him even if I was a kid.

I sighed in frustration and threw the blankets off me. Making my way quietly to Sesshomaru's room and closing the door behind me, I slid into his bed and curled up next to him without waking him. Being close to him seemed to help me and I was asleep quickly. Thankfully he kept the bad dreams away until morning when I awoke.

His arms and tail were wrapped tightly around my body and I was settled fully ontop of him with my arms around his neck. My legs were settled right between his and my head was in his neck. I smiled and settled in to this position comfortably until his breathing changed and his body shook as he chuckled softly.

"How did this end up to be?" he asked stroking my hair softly.

"I'm not sure. I just came in here, fell asleep, and awoke with you holding me like this." I said.

"I'm sorry. It seems my body has a mind of it's own when I'm asleep." he said. I kissed his jaw lightly and smiled.

"I'm not complaining." I said softly. He laughed again and we lied there silently as he stroked my hair and back... until Koga started knocking furiously on the door.

"GET UP, GET UP, GET UP." Koga said.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because you silly girl! It's your birthday!" he shouted through the door. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed me.

"Happy birthday honey." he said.

_**Me: Haha. THERE! Background info and a new chapter idea...I thought I had writers block for a second.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Get to the point.**_

_**Me: Fine grumpy... I have promised cookies for reveiws and I keep promises so I am handing out cookie awards! **_

_**Miroku: Did you say cookies? YAY! Do I get one?**_

_**Sango: *slaps Miroku* Continue Mikayla.**_

_**Me: Shhhhh no real names.**_

_**Sango: Sorry. *Crys***_

_**Miroku: Don't worry she's just PMSing.**_

_**Me: Okay good. Anyway Cookie awards.**_

_**1 for Sumire86**_

_**1 for jezz ()**_

_**1 for yaji91**_

_**1 for Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag **_

_**1 for sara55555**_

_**1 for ShinkuNoArisu**_

_**1 for meggie-moo s**_

_**1 for luckycharms16 **_

_**1 for Ni-Ni chan330**_

_**1 for Inu Daughter17 **_

_**1 for raptor-akida ()**_

_**1 for birdlady ()**_

_**1 for AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-Lover4evr **_

_**1 for warriormaiden60**_

_**1 for ScarletGoddess818**_

_**Inuyasha: ARE WE ALMOST DONE HERE!**_

_**Me: SHUT UP YOU STUPID MUTT!**_

_**Inuyasha: *cowers in corner***_

_**Me: And finally 1 for Inumimi1. There you go every one who has reveiwed.**_

_**Kagome: And next chapter will be who added the story to their favorites.**_

_**Me: BYE FOR NOW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

RPOV

I was shocked that Koga remembered...I DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER! Apparently Sesshomaru had a reason for hanging out with Koga so much, they planned me a party and everyone was in on it. I now hate surprises. Apparently Sango and Kagome made a cake while Inuyash and Miroku decorated the Dinning room. Sesshomaru had Inuyasha hide all presents in his room knowing I wouldn't go near it unless I was dying and wanted to tell Inuyasha off before I died.

I got a book on dog demons and what their weaknesses are from Kagome, a sqeaky ball from Inuyasha, (turns out sqeaky balls are there weakness, Inuyasha didn't want to let it go and Sesshomaru had eyes on it the whole time)a vibrator from Miroku, (that got taken by Sesshomaru and used to hit Miroku upside the head. That was funny) twelve games for my computer from Koga (I think he just knew I'd let him borrow them) and a locket from Sesshomaru that belonged to his mother. (I was touched and everyone else was shocked)

The cake was vanilla with cherry filling in the middle. YUM. Everyone had atleast two pieces but when Koga went for his seventh piece I stopped him.

"Your going to hurl." I said.

"Will not. Watch I'll prove it." he said grabbing the cake and ramming it into his mouth. Forty-five minutes later he was in bed after hurling twice with a stomach ache. Ironic isn't it? Sesshomaru and I were outside, me reading the book Kagome got me and tossing the sqeaky ball in the air, Sesshomaru eyeing it the whole time. After a while I threw the ball twenty yards away and Sesshomaru was after it in a heartbeat. When he came back he dropped the ball into my hand with a small scowl.

"That wasn't nice." he mumbled. I threw it again. He recevied it but didn't give it back. Instead he held it out of reach, leaned in, and kissed me softly on the lips. Which left me momentarily dazed (A/N: not sure if I spelled momentarily right... Out of school right now and lost everything I was taught... So much for being in advanced classes...) as he chucked the ball towards Eddie. Who rolled around with it for about three minutes and it popped. Poor Eddie looked like he was about to cry... if dogs can cry. Sesshomaru wrapped both arms around me and kissed the top of my head. I continued to read until Sesshomaru kissed my head and stood up.

"Door." he explained. I stood up and marked the page.

"I need to stretch my legs anyway." I smiled. He chuckled softly and started to walk away when I hopped on his back.

"What happen to stretching your legs?" he laughed.

"I stood up on my own didn't I?" I joked kissing his cheek.

"I guess."

"Good. Onwards Fluffy." I said kicking his thigh with my foot.

"What?" he asked. I kissed his cheek again and he sighed. He continued walking until we got to the door, he unhooked the arm that held up my right leg to open the door and I tightened both my arms and legs around him. I took one look at the man at the door and growled loudly. There stood the sorce of my worst nightmares. My fucking uncle. I hopped off of Sesshomaru's back and stood at his side.

"Huh, Sesshomaru you need to control your slaves." he said not even glancing at me.

"I don't consider them as slaves." he said.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Koga called running to hide by Sesshomaru with Inuyasha chasing after him.

"That little brat hit me." Inuyasha fumed.

"You probably deserved it." Sesshomaru said. The devil at the door had his eyes locked on Koga with a furious gaze. Koga was looking back and shaking in fear. I grabbed him and pulled him behind my back, he hung onto my waistand poked his head out from under my arm. I grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and tugged him to my height.

"What's the matter with you Rin?" he asked softly.

"That's my uncle Sesshomaru. Make him leave, Koga's terrified, please." I whispered in his ear. Suddenly I was throw against the far wall with Koga wrapped in my arms.

"Ungrateful brat. Both of you. I don't know how the fuck you escaped but I promise you that you'll never do it again. You have no right to ask for my departaul." The devil yelled. Sesshomaru was by my side with worried eyes. I pushed Koga off of me and stood up.

"I'm ungrateful? For what? Killing our mother and father was suppose to be a gift! I escaped because I was able to outsmart you and save Koga and myself from you! And as for never doing it again, you'll never lay a hand on Koga or I again." I screamed. He came forward but suddenly Sesshomaru stood infront of me.

"You shall not lay a hand on either of them. Is that understood?" he asked. My uncle growled but nodded.

"You may leave now." Sesshomaru said. I wrapped my arms around his waist and angled myself so my face was shown.

"Bye bye, _Uncle_ Jack." I sneered.

"Not bye, kill you later." he smirked. He turned into a ball of light and dissapeared. Inuyasha was sitting with Koga trying to calm him down. Sesshomaru closed the door and I felt myself cracking. I went to Koga and smoothed back his hair.

"I-I never thought we-we'd see him again." Koga sobbed.

"Come on let's get you to bed Koga. You know I won't let him hurt you." I said. Koga nodded and stood up. Sesshomaru put his hand on my shoulder to stop me and looked toward Inuyasha.

"Uh Inuyasha could you get Koga up to his room?" I asked. He nodded and wrapped and arm around his shoulders. When they were upstairs Sesshomaru pulled me to the living room and onto the couch. He pulled me into his arms and I broke down. I cried into his shoulder and he just held me tightly.

"Damnit. I can't believe he was here. That he had the nerve to threaten Koga infront of me." I said. He stroked my hair softly and kissed my temple.

"He's gone now. He won't hurt you, I won't let him. He won't hurt Koga either I know Inuyasha is fond of him so he won't get near Koga." he reassured me. He brushed my tears away softly with his thumb and kissed me.

"Do you trust that I'll protect you?" he asked.

"Yes. By the way, you owe my a new sqeaky ball." I grinned.

"Nope." he shook his head.

"Why?" I whined.

"Because you'll use it for evil." he shrugged.

"Awwww." I whined sticking out my lower lip to pout.

"Stick that lip out one more time and see what happens." He warned. I laughed softly and kissed him.

"I'd rather not." I smiled.

"God your unbelivable. There is no doubt in my mind that I love you." he froze seeming shocked by his own words.

SPOV

Did I just say that outloud? FUCK I SAID IT OUTLOUD!

_Sesshy loves Rin._

Not right now.

_Awww. Fine._

"Um, I didn't, I mean-" I stuttered out. Her eyes were wide with shock and I started panicking. Inuyasha came in suddenly and broke the silence.

"So someone want to explain what's wrong and why Koga and Rin freaked out?" he asked.

"He's our uncle and killed our mother and father and held us captive and was going to kill us sooner or later." Rin said.

"Oh. That explains it." Inuyasha said and Rin stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Good night you two." she said rushing out of the room. I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"What's up with you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I told her I loved her." I mumbled.

"What she say?"

"Nothing you came in and she ran off."

"Oh, um, your problem." Inuyasha said and ran off. I sighed and went up to my room. I stripped of my shirt and slid into my bed, falling into a deep sleep easily.

I awoke to Rin's small body slidding in against my and wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier." I said stroking her hair.

"Don't be, It was something I normally don't hear that's all." Rin said getting comfortable snuggling into my chest.

"Get use to it." I murmured into her hair.

"I love you too." she whispered. I squeezed her tighter to me and kissed her head.

"I'm glad. Now. Go. To. Sleep." I said slowly. She laughed and kissed my jaw.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." she giggled. I rolled my eyes.

"It's still Lord my ass to you." I said softly. She smiled and was quickly asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

RPOV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 week later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I cuddled closer into Sesshomaru's side and gripped his arm with both hands. I swear I could her him roll his eyes when I did this.

"It's a movie, not really that scary." he said quietly. We were having a scary movie day in the living room. It was pitch black so that didn't help and Koga would scream every now and again, plus Inuyasha would scare me atleast ten times every movie and Sesshomaru would just laugh.

When something hit my back I jumped three feet in the air. Sesshomaru was trying not to laugh and focus on the movie but couldn't do it. Inuyasha was trying the same thing and Kagome was glaring at him. I stood and stormed out of the room.

"Look what you did." Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha and I would have been happy if I didn't still hear laughter in his voice. I made it half way up the stairs before Sesshomaru caught up and slipped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry Rin, I shouldn't have laughed and should have stopped him or told you it was coming." he said softly. I didn't even have to explain WHY I was made with him, he just knew.

"Hn." I said crossing my arms over my chest. He turned me around and kissed me softly.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked softly.

"I guess." I grumbled. He kissed my nose with a smile and we walked back to the living room. Inuyasha looked upset so I figured he got a lecture by Kagome who looked pleased with herself. I went to sit down but Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap.

"Now he can't scare you." Sesshomaru whispered into my ear. Sometime around the middle of the movie he shifted me between his legs with his arms wrapped around me and his head resting on my shoulder. One of the times Inuyasha tried to scare me but Sesshomaru slapped his hand away and gave him a death glare.

_If looks could kill._

Seriously. Inuyasha would be on fire right now. Fire... Fire... Is that smoke I smell?

"Sesshomaru?" I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Do you smell smoke?" I asked. His head shot up and he sniffed the air. He hopped up and Miroku and Inuyasha responded at the same time.

"Yes there is smoke. Stay here with Kagome, Sango and Koga." he said before they rushed. Eddie looked at them as they left from his spot on Koga's lap. I stood up and went to sit by Koga.

"I don't want you to leave my side, I have a bad feeling about this." I whispered the last part to myself. A arm snuck around my neck confirming my suspision.

"You always were able to sense what would happen my little Rrrrriiiiinnnn." Uncle Jack hissed. I felt a smile tug at my lips even though everyone else looked terrified.

"You always were predictable Uncle Jack." I said. "Why do You think I wanted to be by Koga? You set fire to the tree in the garden Sesshomaru and I always sit under. When Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and MIroku left you snuck in Koga's bedroom window and waited until they passed the stairs before coming down. You knew Koga was closest to the door and it would take me awhile to reach him. By then you figured you'd have him dead. You didn't expect me to be next to him. Oh well, your mistake." I shrugged.

"You to smart for your own good. You talk big and seem to not realize I could kill you right now." he said softly.

"Go ahead, kill me and Sesshomaru will be here in half a second." I said.

"Hmmm. She knows me well don't you think _Uncle _Jack?" Sesshomaru's voice called out. The arm dissappeared quickly and I pulled Koga into my arms.

"Rin, will you please cover Koga's eyes and ears?" Sesshomaru asked softly. I nodded and Koga burried his face in my neck as I covered his ears. There was a sickening crack and Uncle Jack's head hung at a weird angle. Sesshomaru's topaz eyes were edge close to black and his face was made of stone. He in other words looked _pissed_ and I have to say even I was terrified and I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

"Inuyasha, dispose of the body." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked scared of him to because he did as he was told without arguing about it. When the body was out of the room I uncovered Koga's ears and stroked his hair. Sesshomaru walked up and croutched infront of us.

"Are you two okay?" he asked softly. His topaz eyes melted into the same gaze he always has around me.

"We're fine." I said.

"Yeah we're strong." Koga said pounding his chest. Sesshomaru laughed and flung him over his shoulder earning a shout from Koga.

"Your strong huh? Strong boys don't scream at sudden situations." Sesshomaru said holding him upside down by his ankles.

"Put me down, put me down, put me down, put me down." Koga screamed.

"Okay you asked for it." Sesshomaru said letting go but grabbing him three inches away from hitting his head.

"Keep me up, keep me up, keep me up, keep me up." Koga begged. Sesshomaru laughed and set him down carefully on the chair.

Koga was laughing heavily and his face was bright red. Sesshomaru kissed me softly on the lips and Koga made gagging sounds.

"I'm sorry you saw that." he whispered into my ear.

_Awww. He's so sweet. Apologizing for having you see that._

Yeah he is sweet.

"It's fine, I've seen worse. And he's done worse." I whispered back. He straightened up and gave me a sad smile.

"Hey Koga do you want to help me chop down a tree?" Sesshomaru asked. Koga shot up like a rocket nodding. They left and I smiled after them.

"Your lucky to have Sesshomaru." Sango sighed.

"Yeah Inuyasha calls me 'Wench' when he wants something." Kagome laughed.

"And Miroku touches my rear way to much." Sango said.

"Sesshomaru doesn't do either, he gets along quite well with Koga, he's protective which probably means he's possesive, plus he's amazingly hot which is icing on the cupcake and he's sweet." Kagome said.

"You better not have just called my brother hot." Inuyasha said.

"Doesn't matter it was dead on correct." I smiled.

"So, I have a question for you Inuyasha." Sango said.

"What?"

"Miroku's human right?" Sango asked.

"Well, yeah."

"How come he lives like a demon then?" I asked.

"Miroku has like this weird thing in his hand that makes him as strong as a demon. It's like this hole that sucks things in and that's why it's always covered." Inuyasha said.

"That explains it.'' Kagome said.

SPOV

Haha. She agreed I was hot. Nice. Well to be fair she's hot too. Hm, her dark hair and eyes, full lips, small, cute nose, hourglass body. Not huge breasts but good sized, and curved hips.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I give up I think you need to do it." Koga said. The axe he was using made it 1/6 of the way in and was now sticking out of it. I pulled my fist back and punched the tree with enough force that it fell to it's side. Koga was staring at me in awe and I ruffled his hair.

"Demon powers." I said. I lifted the tree up onto my shoulderand started walking off towards the tree line only stopping to lift Koga onto the tree. He sat with his legs swinging carelessly and deep in thought.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Koga called.

"Yes Koga?" l acknowledged him.

"Do you love my sister?" he asked. The question shocked me slightly.

"Yes, l love your sister very much." l said.

"Are you going to marry her?" he asked innocently. Now that question made me stop in my tracks.

"Demons don't marry Koga." l said rubbing my temple and continuing. I could already hear his next question.

"What do they do?" Oh there is the question.

"Um, Demons claim someone as a mate, which is like marriage and binds the person to them by biting them. Most times on the neck, it leaves the demon's scent and mark. Do you see this cresent moon on my forehead?" l asked, tracing the moon.

"Yes." Koga nodded.

"This mark would appear on the person l bite." l said.

"Are you going to bite Rin?" he asked.

"Do I want to? Honestly yes, but don't tell her. She knows about mating and marking. I won't mark her unless she wants me to." I said helping him off the tree and putting the tree on the ground. Koga sat on my shoulders with his hands tangled in my hair.

"Why don't you just mark her?" he asked.

"This is how the circle completes. I love her that is why. I love her so much that I won't force myself onto her by marking her. I will wait no matter how long it takes for her to decide. If I make her my mate that would mean she would be stuck with me for the rest of her life. There is no seperation in mating. She would have to want to have my child and spend her how life with me." I said.

By this time we were at the the house and Eddie was sitting there waiting. Rin also sat there on the bench swing staring off into space. I set Koga down adn pointed to a small shed.

"There is a small tree we've been growing. There is a shovel in the shed. Find somewhere you want to plant it and start digging." I said. Koga smiled and ran towards the direction. I sat down near Rin and wrapped and arm around her shoulder pulling her from her trance. She smiled and leaned into my touch.

"What were you talking to Koga about?" she asked.

"Eh, things that helped me realize things." I shrugged. She smacked my shoulder with a smile and I laughed.

"He asked me if I loved you and I told him yes." I shrugged.

"What else. That was to long of a walk." she said.

"It's nothing you have to worry your pretty little head over." I said kissing her.

"Not dropping the subject here but you think I have a preety little head?" Rin asked.

"Yes, but I know you think I'm super hot." I said. She was bright red in seconds.

"No." she said.

"I heared you and Sango talking." I said.

"I think your _**amazingly **_hot. Not super hot." she smiled.

"Whatever." l shrugged. We sat there the rest of the afternoon watching Koga plant a new tree twenty yard from the old one.

_**Me: Cookie awards time.**_

_**Inuyasha: I better get one.**_

_**Me: Shut up**_

_**1 for Celestial Moon Goddess**_

_**1 for gamergal16**_

_**1 for Ni-Ni chan330**_

_**1 for Animeroxs Rin-Sess and Inu-Kag**_

_**1 for xxxxVampirexPrincessxxxx**_

_**1 for kataang013**_

_**1 for Calvarygirl15**_

_**1 for kella lea**_

_**1 for LaDyHaVeN21**_

_**1 for ChouRan**_

_**1 for ScarletGoddess818**_

_**And because if I don't give him one he will throw a fit**_

_**1 for Inuyasha **_

_**for a reason... because he is part dog**_

_**Sesshomaru: I'm **__**FULL**__** dog.**_

_**Me: Then you get the *sings* goollddeenn cooookkiiee **_

_**Sesshomaru: T.T I'll take the earplugs instead.**_

_**Me: *Hits Sesshomaru with the goollddeenn cooookkiiee * Bastard.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Okay this is just something I forgot that I think you should know. If you add me ass favorite author or have already I will give you a cookie award in the next chapter. I have already finished half of the next chapter and it will probably be posted tonight. I save all favorite story, author, reviews and that stuff so I know all of the people who have done what.**_

_**Signed,**_

_**The amazing author,**_

_**Mikayla D. Wilson**_


	12. Chapter 12

RPOV

"Rrrriiinnn." Sesshomaru called through my sleepy daze. I rolled over and ignored him.

"Rrrriiinnn." he called again. I lifted my hand and hit his forehead over and over again.

"What are you doing Rrrriiinnn?" he asked. If he wasn't a dog demon I swear he would be purring.

"'M lookin fur da snooze button." I mumbled. He laughed and grabbed my hand. He kissed my head softly and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I can make you wake up Rrrriiinnn." he threated. I turned my head to glare at him.

"You wouldn't dare." I hissed.

"Oh but I would Rrrriiinnn." he said with a smile.

"Oh but you won't." I glared. He forced me onto my back and rolled above me, but put no weight on my body.

"Wanna bet my poor, little, defenseless Rrrriiinnn?" he asked. His smile turned evil.

"Don't you dare." I said. His smile grew as he started tickling me. I tried push at his hand and failed. I was laughing breathlessly and struggling against him.

"Mercy." I called.

"I don't know the meaning of the word today." he said.

"Bloody Mary." I laughed.

"I don't believe in her."

"Aunt, dog, pony." I said tears comiong out of my eyes.

"Did you just say aunt, dog, pony?" he asked not stopping.

"Uncle." I called. Sesshomaru's smile faltered slightly.

"I will never be your uncle." he said. He kicked up the tickling another notch.

"I give up. I don't... know what to say to get you to... stop." I said between laughs.

"Try 'I love you'." Sesshomaru said.

"I love you. Now stop." I begged.

"Nope. Try 'Sesshomaru's the awesomer-est dog demon than any other dog demon'." he said.

"I'd rather eat Eddie." I laughed. That stopped him and dragged him into a series of laughter. He rolled of of me and onto his back in laughter. When we finally stopped our laughter he rested his head on my chest with one arm over my waist. I tugged his hair softly and he looked up at me.

"Sesshomaru's the awesomer-est dog demon than any other dog demon." I said. Sesshomaru smiled and kissed my neck.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked.

"I think I need to go rinse my mouth with bleach." I said. He laughed softly and started tickling my side again.

"What'd you say Rrrriiinnn?" he asked softly. I rolled away from him with a smile.

"I said I love you." I said sprinting to the bathroom. I hurried quickly to the bathroom.

"I love you too." he called to me causing me to laugh. I went to my room and picked out light colored jeans and a blue shirt before hopping into the shower. When I got out and wrapped a towel around my body Sesshomaru came in.

"Do I need to slap you again?" I asked.

"No, but, I have to go to the bathroom." he said. "Out." he said pointing to the door.

"No, hold it." I said.

"I've been holding it for the last twenty-four minutes and fifty-seven seconds." he whined.

"You get out, I need to get dressed."

"But I have to go now." he said. He crossed his legs and jumped up and down looking like a little kid.

"I have to get dressed. How many bathrooms are in this house?" i asked.

"Twenty one and a half." he said.

"Go find one." I said.

"No, Out." he said.

"You out." I said. He narrowed his eyes slightly and smiled.

"Fine be that way." he said walking over to the toilet. My face went bright red as he started to pull down his pants.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked.

"Going to the bathroom." he said casually. I looked away quickly as he took _it_ out.

"Asshole." I said grabbing my clothes and going into my room. I dressed quickly and went downstairs to find Koga sitting at the bottom of the steps with a sqeaky ball.

"Hey have you watered your new tree yet?" I asked him.

"No, wanna come with me?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. We walked quietly to the door and I watched Koga fill up a bucket with water, while we walked toward the tree he asked questions.

"You love Sesshomaru right?" he asked.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Do you love him enough to wear his mark?" he asked. My eyes narrowed as I looked at him.

"How do you know about that?" I asked as he poured water around the tree. When he finished he set the bucket down carefully.

"I wanna go play with the dogs." he said and started off towards the dogs. Eddie was playing with his brothers and sisters and Koga just sat and watched them.

"You didn't answer me." I said.

"Sesshomaru told me about mating and that kinda stuff." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I asked him if he loved you and he told me yes and I asked if he wanted to marry you and he said demons don't marry they mate then he told me all about it and explained it to me." Koga said. He looked beyond me and I wjipped my head around to see a frustrated looking Sesshomaru stand ten feet away.

"Koga, I told you not to tell her." he said.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru." Koga said softly.

"I think you got me in trouble." Sesshomaru said. "It's fine Koga, don't worry about it." he said walking and sitting down next to Koga.

"Your not in trouble drama queen." I said sitting down next to him. "Or atleast not for telling him about the mating stuff. Your still in trouble for this morning though." I said. He laughed and slung a arm around my shoulders before pulling me into a soft kiss.

"Hey Rin?" Koga called.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you want to be mated with Lord Sesshomaru?" Koga asked. Oh that Innocent little question had my eyes wide open and me frozen in the spot. Did I?

"I haven't thought of it much." I said. Sesshomaru was looking just as shocked as I felt.

"We'll Lord Sesshomaru sai-" Koga was cut of by Sesshomaru's hand over his mouth.

"Lord Sesshomaru said nothing." Sesshomaru said. He leaned forward and whispered something in Koga's ear and pulled away. Koga nodded and smiled.

"What did Sesshomaru say Koga?" I asked.

"Nothing." Koga said sweetly. I glared at both of them before getting up and walking away. I was angry they were both keeping something from me. I felt Sesshomaru's arms around my waist and ignored him, giving him a cold shoulder.

"Rrrriiinnn, stop walking." he said. I ignored him again.

"I'm sorry Rin but I have a _reason_ for not telling you." he said softly. He dragged me to the bench swing and sat with me on his lap. Again I ignored him.

"Rin, I love you." he said making me face him. He looked like he was about to break and was cracking.

"I love you too." I grumbled. "I want to know your reason atleast."

"I think thats fair. The reason I don't want you finding out what I said is because I don't want you to feel pressured or think I'm pushing myself onto you honey." he said softly.

"I never feel that way around you though." I complained.

"I don't want to take the risk and end up pushing you away." he said stroking my hair.

"I just saw you snap my uncle's neck yesterday and even the hard look in your eyes that scared me half to death even though I knew it wasn't anger toward me didn't push me away. Try me." I said. Sesshomaru looked at me with hesitant eyes before taking a huge breath.

"Koga was going to say that I already told him I wanted to be mated with you." Sesshomaru spoke quickly. I took a moment to take in what he said and snorted.

"You thought that would push me away?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I haven't really thought about it but I guess I'm going to now." I said. Sesshomaru still looked worried. "I love you Sesshy." I said kissing his cheek.

"I love you too." he said.

"Your still in trouble for this morning."

"I know. But I don't think I'm going to be punished."

"I know someone who has a sqeaky ball." I threatened. He laughed and kissed me.

"And I know how to tickle." he said.

"Damn." I smiled.

_**Me: Time for the cookie awards.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Just...don't...sing.**_

_**Me:*sings* Tiimmee ffoorr tthhee ccookkiiee aawwaarrddss.**_

_**1 for Kagome141414.**_

_**1 for Ni-Ni chan330.**_

_**1 for meggie-moo s.**_

_**1 for kella lea.**_

_**1 for Inuyasha.**_

_**Inuyasha: Yay.**_

_**Me: 1 for Sesshomaru.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Why me?**_

_**Me: Your hot.**_

_**1 for Koga.**_

_**Koga: huh?**_

_**Me: Everyone thinks your just adorable Koga.**_

_**and 1 for Rin just because. **_


	13. Chapter 13

RPOV

''Sssseeessshhhooommmaaarrruuuu.'' she called his name. He was asleep right now and she thought it would be fun. He groaned knowing exactly what game I was playing.

"Sssseeessshhhooommmaaarrruuu." I called again. He opened one amber eye and closed it again.

"Sesshomaru isn't here right now leave a message after the beep. Beeeeep." he said. A smile was tugging at his lips.

"Rin called and said get up." I said nuzzling his neck. He chuckled softly anf wrapped both arms and a tail around me.

"I love you." he said softly.

"I love you too Fuffy." I said pushing my luck.

"Call me Fluffy one more time and see what happens." he growled in warning.

"I love you Fluffy." I said kissing his cheek. He growled but stopped when I kissed him on the lips.

"Fluffy loves you too." he said.

"Good." I said. We sat there quietly for a long period of time which allowed me to think.

_Do you want to be mated to Sesshomaru?_

I don't know.

_Pros, _

_You'd spend forever together,_

_Cons,_

_What would happen to Koga? He would probably die because he would keep aging._

_Pros, _

_Sesshomaru could probably help with the Koga problem by turning him into a demon_

_Cons,_

_Do I really want Koga to be a demon like uncle Jack?_

I get it. There is a pro for every con... but I'm not sure what it means.

"What are you thinking about Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm deciding on the mate thing." I said.

"Oh. Which are you leaning towards, good or bad?" he asked.

"Nu-uh. No hints. I will tell you I'm pretty sure I will have a decision by the end of the day." l said.

"Pretty sure?"

"Okay I'm positive. I just need to go over all pros and cons." I said.

"Hmmm, Koga's sick judging by the sound of his coughs, Inuyasha is running out to get cough syrup because we ran out, Kagome is making chicken soup for Koga, and Miroku's being his normal self and groping Sango's butt, so I think you have all day to lay here and think." Sesshomaru said.

"Koga's sick?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing huge, calm down, it's a small cough and fever." he said. "I said Inuyasha was going to get some medicine and Kagome is making soup for him." Sesshomaru said.

"Okay." I said. "But I want to take a shower." I said sitting up.

"'Kay, hurry back." he said as I made my way to the door.

"Oh and if you have to go to the bathroom go in a different one." I said causing him to laugh.

"I'll think about it honey." he said. I ignored him and locked his door when I got into the bathroom. I went to my room and got new, comfortable clothes before getting into the shower. I managed to finish my shower and get dressed without him coming in. When I walk back in he laying in the same spot so I crawled in next to him and put my head on his chest.

"Okay now what are _you_ thinking about?" I asked him.

"Everything, nothing." he shrugged. My nose scrunched up in distaste.

"I hate that answer." I said. He kissed my nose softly and wrapped an arm around me.

"I hate that you were gone a whole two hours from me." he said.

"Two hours? Huh, I didn't know I take _that_ long." I said.

"We woke up at twelve, lay here for thiry-six minutes, and then you took of into the bathroom for two hours. But it's okay, I received a call and that took up a whole hour." he said. He seemed to think over every word he said and I sighed.

"Do you have to go away?" I asked.

"For three days. My flight is in half a hour." he said.

"I don't want you to go." I said softly.

"And I don't want to, that's why I took an hour on the phone. I was arguing with my dad but he insisted I go and eventually he said I was going and just hung up so, no argument on my behalf." he said. "You know you could always come with me."

"I'm not so sure on that. You said Koga's sick and I don't want him going or to leave him here with Inuyasha." I said.

"Inuyasha wouldn't harm a hair on Koga's head. I promise you that. Come with me. Koga will be fine and you haven't even left the grounds, while Koga, has been all around town with me. We'll be an hour away by flight and can hop onto a plane anytime we need to. Please come." Sesshomaru said. I thought about it for a long time and I started feeling dizzy at all the thoughts raging in my head.

"I'll come." I mumbled and earned a kiss.

"I know that's why your bags are by the door." he said. I glanced at the door and sure enough there were two bags there. I knew my mouth was hanging open but didn't really care. I smacked his chest and sat up.

"Asshole." I said. He laughed softly and leaned up to kiss and nuzzle my neck.

"I love you too." he said. I laughed and shook my head.

"You damn well better." I said.

"We have to leave. It will take fifteen minutes to get to the airport." he said. I sighed and pushed him away.

"Bad dog." I said flicking him in the nose. He looked shocked and rubbed his nose.

"You always surprise me." he chuckled.

"Yep, I have a condition if you want me to go though." I said with a smile.

"What?" he asked his eyes narrowed in suspision. I pulled a collar that I was hiding from him out of my back pocket and dangled it infront of him.

"You have to wear a collar." I said.

"No way, no, not gonna happen." he said. I pouted and crossed my arms over my chest.

"But it's black, like you wanted and it has tags. If you don't wear it I'm not going." I said.

"How long do I have to wear it?" he asked with a groan.

"Forever." I said with a shrug.

"Forever? Does that mean you'll be there forever to make sure I wear it?" he asked. I dangled it infront of his eyes again.

"Maybe." I said. He sighed and gave me a small scowl.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said. I reached up, wrapped it around his neck, and fastened it just above his adam's apple so it would be seen. It had one small tag on it that read: _Property of Rin. _

"I love you." I said kissing his cheek.

"You damn well better." he said copying my words from earlier.

"Come on Lord my ass." I said hopping off of the bed. Sesshomaru grabbed the bags and we walked downstairs. Inuyasha was coming up the stairs and stared at Sesshomaru then broke out in laughter.

"I-Is that a c-collar?" he asked. Sesshomaru swung a bag and hit him in the head.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said. I laughed and earned a growl from an obviously unhappy Sesshomaru.

"Hey you wanted me to come." I said. He rolled his eyes and switched both bags to one hand and used the other to wrap around my waist. The red hummer sat waiting for them outside and Sesshomaru helped me inside.

"Do I seriously have to wear this thing?" he asked playing with the tag.

"Yes." I nodded snuggling into his side.

"Then atleast tell me what this tag says." he demanded.

"Property of Rin." I smiled.

"Now I'm your property?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." I said sternly.

"This collar's going to be hard to explain to my father. I'm sure he'll find it funny." Sesshomaru said. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

_**Me: Hiya ppl.**_

_**Sesshomaru: A collar? Seriously! A collar that says Property of Rin.**_

_**Me: Shut up. Okay readers I'm going to be gone for the next week camping so my friend is going to write a chapter or two while I'm gone. He told me to warn you that there **__**might**__** be a lemon in the chapter he writes and a BIG BATHTUB. I love big bathtubs they are awesome. By Readers.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Hold on Lemon? It's between Rin and I right?**_

_**Me: Shut up.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey folks,**_

_**My name is Kin. I will tell you now I am gay but there will not be a gay lemon. Maybe in a diffrent story while Mikayla's away. T.T I was hoping she would take me with her but my mom said I had to stay and make sure my baby brother doesn't do anything bad. And watches an hour of Barney it's all my mom let's him watch I was that age before and it was all I could watch... and we wonder why I'm gay.O_o Anyway here is the next chapter to A new life...**_

SPOV

When we finally managed to get off of the plane an hour and twenty minutes later rin still refused to let me take the collar off and my dad was waiting for us in the airport. My dad had rented us a private plane so we spent the whole flight watching movies. My dad took one look at the collar and put a hand over his mouth to stop laughing.

"Sesshomaru my boy, that a new look." he cracked during the end.

"Shut. Up." Sesshomaru said.

"So I take it that you must be Rin." he said to Rin.

"I told him it was the only way I'd go with him." Rin said.

"Actually it was the only way she'd be willing to go." I said as we started walking outside.

"I have a feeling it was the only way for her to come. I think she would put up quiet a fight." My dad said. I held Rin's hand as we approached a large limo.

"She does, if it involves protecting her little brother." I said.

"Hello I'm right here." she said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Relax I'm not saying that's a bad thing." I said kissing the top of her head. I pulled her onto my lap when we got into the limo and she toyed with my collar.

"What does the tag say?" my dad asked sitting across from us.

"Property of Rin." I said. My dad smiled slightly when I said that.

"Didn't you tell me not to long ago that you don't belong to anyone?" he asked.

"She's not anyone." I said.

"So now I'm a nobody?" Rin asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I didn't mean it like that." I said.

"That's what you said. You said I'm not anyone." Rin said.

"I meant your not a normal anyone. Your not some random anyone." I explained shooting a glare at my dad who started this.

"That's not what you said." Rin said. I let out a frustrated sigh and kissed her.

"I love you." I said softly.

"I own you." she grinned. I rolled my eyes and kissed her again.

"Let's try this again. I love you." I said.

"You damn well better." Rin said.

"I give up." I said throwing my hands up.

"I love you too." she said kissing my cheek.

"You damn well better." I grumbled.

"Asshole." Rin said.

"Dweeb."

"Jerk."

"Hippo." I said. Rin's eyes widdened then narrowed.

"Pansy-ass." she said.

"You really wanna go there?" I asked.

"You two are adorable." my dad laughed.

"You are old." I said.

"Your over 500 years old and your calling me old?" he asked.

"Yes." I nodded. I kissed Rin's neck gently and it went quiet. I played with my collar and tried to undo it without Rin noticing.

"Bad dog." she said flicking my nose.

"How far away are we from the house?" I asked rubbing my nose.

"Two minutes." my dad said.

~~~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~~~

RPOV

I sat on a jiggly water bed bouncing up and down while Sesshomaru sat at the desk going over some kind of paper work.

"I'm going to laugh if you pop that." he said. I stood up, crossed over to the desk and plopped myself down on his lap. He wrapped an arm around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Taxes." he said kissing my jaw.

"Wow you don't know how weird something as normal as taxes coming out of your mouth sounds." I said. I felt him laughing as much as I heard. I sat there for a while whatching as he filled out papers. I could feel he was slightly tense and seemed to have his mind else where. When he seemed to have finished he dropped the pen and flexed his hand.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Four thirty. Not quiet night yet." he murmured.

"Do you mind if I tell you now?" I asked softly.

"Do I really want to know?" he asked. I stood up and sat on the bed. Sesshomaru fallowed close behind.

"There was one problem this morning that I just couldn't find an answer to." I said. I looked up at him in time to see him nod.

"And that was what to do with Koga. I know you could change him into a demon and I know that would have been your first option but I was afraid he'd turn out like Uncle Jack did." I said.

"Just because he turns into a demon doesn't mean he'll turn evil." Sesshomaru said.

"I know that which is why I'm going to agree to it. I want to be your mate Sesshomaru. I want to be with you forever and make sure you wear that collar every day." I said. Sesshomaru was smiling so hard I was afraid his face would freeze. I smirked at this.

"Thank god." he said with a sigh.

I laughed and pulled him down for a kiss. He didn't seem to want to break the kiss at all as he pushed me back onto the bed and climbed over me without crushing me. His hand slid down to my hips and one hand just barely slipped under my top causing me to gasp and Sesshomaru to slid his tongue slowly into my mouth. His hand slid further upward until it traced the bottom of my bra and I let out a soft moan. He took that as an okay and slid his fingers under my bra to teasingly touch one hardened nipple. I arched into his touch and nearly died when there was a knock on the door. Sesshomaru pulled away looking pissed and marched over to door.

"What?" he asked harshly as he opened the door. A small green toadish demon stood there along with a much bigger demon that almost looked human. The big one had a tray in hand and handed it wordlessly over to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru your father wanted me to tell you he would be gone for the night." the toadish thing spoke.

"Lord my ass." I laughed earning a glare from the toad.

"Jaken you shall not look at my mate that way. Got it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She has no bite marks." Jaken said earning a foot in the face by Sesshomaru.

"Be nice dog." I said. Sesshomaru took his foot of of Jaken and stepped back.

"Yes ma'am." he said. Jaken looked utterly shocked as Sesshomaru closed the door in his face.

He walked back to the bed and set the tray down. There were probably three dozen peices of sushi on the tray ready to be eaten.

"Yummy sushi." I said clapping. Sesshomaru laughed and when I looked up at him he had a michivious glint in his eyes.

"Strip." he said. I stared at him wide eyed.

"What?" I asked.

"Strip. Now." he said looking amused. "Or do you need me to help you?"

"No I can do it myself." I said. I stood up nervously and slowly took off my top. I knew my face was bright red and burning as I reached behind and undid my bra. Sesshomaru was watching every small movement I made making me feel more nervous. I unbuttoned my jeans and slid both my underwear and jeans down in one movement bfore stepping out of them.

"Lay down on your back." he said. I crawled back onto the bed and lay on my back like I was told, with Sesshomaru sitting right next to me. He grabbed a peice of sushi and placed it on my stomach, fallowed by another, and another, and another. When he was done eighteen peices of sushi were on my body. Two on each thigh, four on each side of my stomach, two in the center of my stomach and one on each collar bone. He then took some wasabi sauce and filled my navel with it and put some on each nipple. Using chopsticks he pickes up a peice of sushi and dipped it into my navel before popping it into his mouth.

"Your right it is yummy." he said. Grabbing another peice he did the same thing until my navel was empty and there were four peices of sushi left. He set the chopsticks aside and used his tongue to scop up a peice of sushi. He licked my nipple, taking half of the wasabi sauce on there and I let out a moan. Each time he licked my nipple I arched my back and let out a moan. Soon he was sucking on my nipples just to tease me more and I pushed him away.

"Strip." I ordered copying him. "But keep the collar on." I winked.

"Damn and here I thought I could take it off." he grinned pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it on the floor fallowd by his pants and boxers. He was hard and _**fucking huge!**_ He had to atleast by a foot long and was thick as hell. I actually started to worry a bit.

"On your back." I said. He did as told and folded his hands behind his head. I placed each peice in a diffrent spot and used his navel for the wasabi sauce as well. I placed or more like balanced the last peice on the tip of his erection and earned a groan from him. I didn't even bother with chopsticks as I used my teaath to hold it carefully as I dipped each peice of Sushi in the sauce then threw my head back and opned my mouth wider to get it into my mouth. I saved the one balanced on his tip for last, slowly dragging the tip of my tongue upwards until I got to his head and closed my mouth around only the head. I used my tongue to scoop it up and pulled away to chew. His eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing was ragged. When he had his breathing under control he stood up and offered me a hand.

"Come on, we need to take a bath." he said. I took his hand and he led me to a bathroom that had a huge bath tub the size of a pool in it. He sat on the edge of the tub and watched as it filled up. He even added a bit of bubbles in it and when it was completely full he turned off the water. He climbed into the tub and sat on a bench under the water. I snuggled into his side and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you." he said softly.

"I love you too." I responded. I let my hand trail to his erection and close around it. He groaned, closed his eyes, and bucked his hips into my hand.

"Your playing with fire." he said quietly.

"I know." I said stroking him up and down. He grabbed my hips and pulled me onto his lap. I was straddling his waist and he slipped his hand inbetween my legs to play with my clit. I gasped and my hips jerked. His fingers slid further down to my entrance and he slipped a finger inside me.

SPOV

God she was tight. I only had one finger inside of her and that alone was stretching her. I pumped it in and out a few times before sliding in a second finger. Moving carefully in and out again. I pressed up and hit her G-spot one of the times and she groaned. I added a third finger and her face twisted upwards in pain so I kept my fingers still as she adjusted.

RPOV

Jesus. Two fingers I was able to handle but three hurt like hell. after a long time I adjusted and he pulled his fingers out and positioned himself at my entrance. Leaning forward he bit my neck just before forcing me down on him fast and painfully. I had to bite his shoulder to keep from screaming out in pain.

"I'm sorry honey." he said kissing my temple.

"I'm... fine. I just need to adjust." I said into his neck. When I did adjusted I started to move my hips slowly in circles. Sesshomaru groaned and I took that as a good sign so I moved my hips up and down. I slid him in and out as his hands found my hips and started forcing me down harder and faster.

"God, your so tight Rin." he said.

"That's because your so big." I chuckled. He reached between us and pressed down on my clit causing my stomach to tense up. To return the favor I fondled his sack with one hand. I felt them tighten up in my grip as Sesshomaru let out a loud groan. He came first and the feeling of him coming had me coming with in seconds. We both sat there trying to straighten out our breathing.

"God that was amazing." Sesshomaru said.

"I couldn't have put it better myself." I said nipping his neck. Sesshomaru suddenly bit down hard on my neck and broke skin then bit his tongue and licked at my wound. He mixed our blood and stopped my aging right then.

_**Kin: What'daya think?**_

_**Sesshomaru: I think I need to go to the bathroom and take a cold shower. A cold, cold shower.**_

_**Inuyasha: Somebody please pass the mind bleach.**_

_**Kin: Jerk. Sesshomaru liked it so much he got a hard on.**_

_**Koga: Lord Sesshomaru? What's a hard on?**_

_**Sesshomaru: Crap. It's when you have a hanker'in for cookies.**_

_**Koga: I want a chocolate chip hard on!**_

_**Rin: What?**_

_**Kin: Okay you guys I have a call from the great Mikayla. Her parents had actually planned for them not to go camping but instead they are going to ITALY for her birthday. Lucky her. She told me if she was lucky she would run into the Volutri and get turned into a vampire. Every one wish Mikayla a happy birthday and hope she gets turned into a vampire. This is going to be posted because I am her best friend and trusted with her password.**_


	15. Chapter 15

RPOV

I was sitting outside with Sesshomaru watching as Koga tried to get a kite up in the air with Inuyasha's help. I was deep in thought trying to think of a way to tell Sesshomaru I was fifteen days late and never seemed to know how.

"Rin, is something bothering you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No nothings bothering me." I lied. "Can we go somewhere to talk alone?" I asked looking up at him.

"Uh, sure." Sesshomaru said pulling me to my feet and leading me into the forest. I took a while before we stopped at a small pond. We sat on rocks at the waters edge and I stared at the water for a long time.

"What's wrong Rin?" Sesshomaru asked pulling me into his arms.

"Nothings wrong...I think." I said.

"You think? What is it then?" Sesshomaru asked. I looked up at him and gave a heavy sigh.

"I'm fifteen days late." I said. His eyes widened and turned into a glassy stare. I waved my hand infront of his face but he didn't move. "Sesshomaru." I called. "Fluffy. Your kind of scarying me now." I said. He shook his head and looked back at me.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said. A smile spread over his face and he kissed me.

"I'm glad. To think it took one time." he chuckled.

"That's because you can't manage to get privacy with dogs around." I said folding my arms over my chest. Sesshomaru leand forward seductivly.

"We have privacy now." he whispered in my ear. I swallowed loudly and his arms went around my waist as he nipped at my neck. A small dog peaks around a bush quickly before being pulled back by a hand.

"No we don't. Koga's hidding in the bushes." I said. Sesshomaru's head whipped around with a frown.

"I let my guard down for two seconds and he ends up fallowing us." Sesshomaru says shaking his head. "Come on out Koga." Sesshomaru says loud enough for him to hear. Koga appears standing by the bush with tears in his eyes.

"Your having a kid?" Koga asks.

I nod once.

"You'll both forget about me as soon as it comes. You'll be focused on the baby and I'll be nothing to you anymore." Koga says before turning and running off. Eddie just sits there watching us with his head tilted to one side.

"Koga." I call to him but he keeps running. Sesshomaru pecks my cheek.

"I'll deal with him. Go back to the house." he says. I nodded and he takes off after Koga.

SPOV

I find Koga sitting in a huge tree that I can't even find out how he climbed crying his eyes out. I boost myself up next to him and wrap my arms around him.

"You'll both forget about me." he cries.

"What makes you think that?" I ask.

"I just know. I won't mean anything to you I'll be treated like Eddie was." he sniffled.

"No you won't. Everyone will treat you the same as your being treated now. Rin and I both will still love you we'll just love the baby too. You can be the baby's playmate and it can pull your hair, cry, and give you major headaches like I have a feeling it will do to everyone else." I joked. He started laughing and settled down to a small smile.

"I'll let you take my share." he said. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"Great." I muttered sarcastically. "We can teach the baby how to swim when it's old enough too." I said.

"Promise?" he asked looking up at me.

"I promise. Now come on your sisters probably worried to death." I said hopping off of the tree branch and ctaching him when he did the same.

RPOV

I got halfway to the house when a girl with black hair and a guy with black hair appeared infront of me. The guy reached out and grabbed me.

"This one's Sesshomaru's." the girl said.

"Hn. I would have preferred Inuyasha's but she'll do. And she's pregnat (A/N I didn't recall how to spell that) so everyone will be looking for her, Kagura." the guy said. He had a hand clamped over my mouth to keep me from screaming.

"Hmmm, I agree. As soon as Sesshomaru calms down over her disappearing I can take him for myself. Don't you agree Naraku?" Kagura asked. I narrowed my eyes at her and growled. Soon we were in some dark purple bubble thing and floating away. A dark gas floated towards me and I blacked out.

SPOV

I knew something was wrong when I got back to the house with Koga and didn't find Rin. Eddie on the other hand rushed up to me and started barking like mad. I told Koga to go inside and fallowed Eddie to a spot where Rin's, Naraku's and Kagura's scents where. I rushed back to the house with Eddie fallowing.

"Inuyasha, Miroku." I shouted when I got inside. They were in front of my within seconds.

"What grumpy pants?" Inuyasha asked.

"Naraku kidnapped Rin." I said. Both of their eyes went wide.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"Okay, why so worked up on it. Go to Naraku's lair get her back. Your capable of doing that." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha there's a possibility Naraku could hurt Rin." Miroku said.

"Not to badly. I mean Rin's strong enough to deal with some pain." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha," I said my voice weak. "She's carrying my child." I said almost despretly.

"Wha-You mean- When?" Inuyasha asked. I shook my head.

"Well that complicates things. We'll have to thing of something before acting." Miroku said.

The rest of the day was focused on thinking up a plan. I told Koga what happened which brought on even more tears from him that night before going upstairs and taking an burning hot shower. That night I slept in Rin's hardly used room. Her scent was slightly stronger in it and I found it comforting. I stared at the ceiling for a long time until one tear slid down my face silently.

_**Me: Awww Sesshy crying makes me want to cry. Hey guys I'm back. Kin says Hi to you all and that he now has an accont his name is XxSesshomaruandRinxX and he has ONE story cal complications. It's a Sasuke and Naruto yaoi and I'm even in one of the after chapter chats... Until he deletes me. I was hanging out at his place that day so we had fun thinking of things for that chapter.**_

_**Sesshomaru:*coughs* Are you done yet? I want to know what happens to Rin.**_

_**Me: You'll never find out because this story will end soon.**_

_**Sesshomaru: *Eye twitches* You damn well better keep Rin safe.**_

_**Me: Hmmmm I'll think about a sequel but I'm not promising anything. Maybe two more chapters before it ends. Depends how I feeeeeeeellll.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Okay folks say good bye to Mikayla. You won't ever hear from her again. *Hand turns green***_

_**Me: Whoa Whoa Whoa hold up. If you kill me we'll never know what happens to Rin and your son.**_

_**Sesshomaru: Son?**_

_**Me: Oh crap. Yeah it's a boy congrats. Bye people. Review please.**_


	16. Chapter 16

RPOV

It had been eight months and three days since Naraku kidnapped me and Seshomaru still hasn't come. They had me sleep in a dark room with one window that had bars on it. The room had nothing but a small mat, blanket and pillow on the floor that was my bed. My food was slid through an opening in the door and I was only allowed out of the room once a day to use the bathroom. My stomach was the size of a pumpkin and I was constantly throwing up in a bucket that was left in my room.

Naraku would come into my room almost every night and taunt me about how Sesshomaru had given up on me and would never come. Whenever I talked back I would get hit and he would walk out without a word.

Tonight I was waking up to a horrible pain in my abdomen that had me bent over and gasping in pain. I was in so much pain I notice that someone had come in the room. I saw the miasma gas before I inhailed it.

SPOV

I punched my bedroom wall for the 1000th time this month. My wall was filled with holes from each time a search team failed. I had hired an old family friend to tend to the gardens named Jaken since Koga loved the gardens just because him, Rin and I would spend time out there.

I nearly screamed when I heard a small knock on my bedroom door. Instead I let out a loud sigh and walked to the door. When I did I saw Koga standing there looking up at me. Koga had grown a foot since Rin left but was still quiet small compaired to me so I croutched down. I was now only four inches smaller then him.

"What is it Koga?" I asked in a gentle voice.

"Kohaku said he spotted Naraku's men coming." Koga said.

"Coming?" I asked.

"Their armed for attack." Koga said fear plan in his eyes.

"How many?" I asked.

"Kohaku said thousands." Koga responded.

"Crap." I muttered. "How long did Kohaku say?" I asked.

"Three hours." Koga said. I rubbed my temples and gave another loud sigh as Koga was looked down at me worriedly.

"Okay does everyone else know?" I asked, Koga nodded. "'Kay." I nodded and started to turn away when he grabbed my sleeve.

"Is something bad going to happen to us." he asked but I could hear the underlying question.

_Are you going to let me get hurt?_

"No. We'll leave before anything happens." I said.

RPOV

I opened my eyes slowly and realized I didn't feel the same pain as before. I looked around and saw Naraku in the room holding something in a bright blue blanket.

"Amazing how the most marvelous things in life are so simple to produce." Naraku said. My eyes widened as I realized he was holding my child. _MY_ child.

"What will his name be?" Naraku asked looking at me. "Surely you thought of a name while locked up." he smirked. I glared at him and nodded.

"Isamu." I said. Naraku smirked and stood.

"Lovely." he said and walked out of the room. I sat as realization dawned that he just took my child away from me.

SPOV

I stared down at Koga who was now asleep with Eddie curled up next to him and using my tail as pillow. We managed to get far enough away that Inuyasha and I felt was safe and found a cave to sleep in.

"Their burning the house." Inuyasha said.

"I know. I can smell it." I murmured. Inuyasha shifted slightly before scooting out from under Kagome.

"I have to piss." he said.

"Charming." Miroku muttered. Inuyasha flipped him off before walking out of the cave.

I managed to drift off to sleep before he came back only to be awoken by Koga two hours later. I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

"What is it Koga?" I asked.

"I have to go potty." he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"And?" I asked.

"I'm to scared to go alone." Koga whined. I gave a small smile and stood up. We walked ten feet from the entrance of the cave and he did his...er...Business in the bushes. Eddie sat at my feet as I lean against a tall tree. I heard rustling in the tree above me and looked up to see a figure climbing down towards me. I glanced at Eddie who was looking up and wagging his tail.

"What are you doing up?" Kohaku asked hopping down next to me.

"Koga had to...go." I said. Kohaku nodded and bent down to give Eddie some attention.

"You miss her don't you?" Kohaku asked.

"Ofcourse." I murmured looking at the sky.

"Sessh-Mmm." Koga's voice cut off. I rushed to him and saw a demon holding him tightly to the ground. Suddenly I found myself in a battle with three demons. Two of which were males and the third, the one holding down Koga, a female. She had purple hair and one of the males had blond while the other was bald. It didn't take long to take down the bald one but while I was dealing with him the blond one hit me in the temple with a sword causing my vision to blurr. I managed to take down the blond and then the girl but my vision went black before I could see if Koga was alright.

RPOV

It was the middle of the night when Naraku came into my room. He tsked and shook his head slowly as he looked at me.

"It's a shame." he said.

"What? That you took my child? That you keep me locked in a room?" I guessed.

"No. That your beloved Sesshomaru is dead. So is your little Koga, Eddie, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Jaken." he said.

"I don't know a Jaken." I said.

"Sesshomaru hired him to look after the garden when I took you." he said.

"Where's Isamu?" I asked.

"He's safe. Don't worry about him I plan on making him my heir. Worry about yourself." Naraku said turning to walk out of the room.

"How?" I asked.

"What's that?"

"How did Sesshomaru die?" I asked not looking at him.

"My men attacked the home, killed everyone, and burnt the house to the ground." he said. Even though I wasn't looking at him I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh." I said looking away.

_**Me: Sorry you guys but I did something really stupid (By stupid I mean shaved half of my brother's head because he had two feet of hair) and got grounded. I had to sneak on when my mom was at work and my brother was outside. Any way this was the last chapter. I **__**know**__** I promised two but could only think of one. So should there be a sequel or not you guys it's up to you. I left the ending wide open.**_

_**Sesshomaru: So this means I don't die?**_

_**Me: Play dead doggy come on play dead. *Pats hands on knees***_

_**Sesshomaru: *Eye twitches* I can make it so you look dead but **__**not**__** playing dead. *Hand turns green***_

_**Me: *Swallows* Do it and there won't be a sequel.**_

_**Rin: I. Hate. Naraku.**_

_**Me: We know. Now Review you guys and tell me if there's going to be a sequel or not. I'm waiting... literally. I'm most likely sitting at the computer right now.**_


End file.
